Outtakes A deathly life
by mariaC
Summary: Outtake of A deathly life.
1. Chapter 1: First time for everything

**Sorry it took me this long to update again. ****School has started (NOOOOO) and I had a lot of work to do. **

**For some weird reason, teachers don't like it when you start writing in their classes instead of paying attention ****.**

**But, just for you, here's a special chapter: First time for everything. It's an outtake of A deathly life, and describes Edward and Bella's first date. **

**I hope you like it!**

**PS I changed my writing style a bit for this chapter, and decided to pay a little bit more attention to their clothes. You'll probably be able to find their outfits online, once I think of a way to do that. **

First time for everything

**Edward POV**

I was pacing up and down the room, all to aware of the growing irritation of my father and brothers (especially Jasper, poor empathy), but I just couldn't stop myself.

For the first time in almost a hundred years, I was nervous. Well, that wasn't exactly true, I had been nervous when I had asked Bella out. It was miraculous how one human girl could bring these kind of emotions out of me.

But anyway, tonight would be our first date. My first date. I had everything prepared: I had bought tickets for the movie, a romantic comedy with Hugh Grant, the favourite actor of Alice, and I had a reservation with the best restaurant in Seattle.

And Bella didn't have a clue about the plans, which was what made me this nervous.

_She'll hate it! I should have chosen something else. Maybe I can change! But what else can I do? _

And that was when Jasper obviously had enough, and he started talking to me in his mind.

'_Would you take it easy? You're ruining the flour and Esme is going to kill you!'_

That didn't really help and I started glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes.

'_She's going to love it, Edward, I know she will. And if it makes you feel any better, she's just as nervous as you are. Just relax, __alright?'_

I sighed softly, knowing he was right. I plumped down on the couch and tried to calm myself. Jasper was helping me. Emmett wasn't

'_I hope for you that you won't screw this up. Bells is my sister now__, ya know, so if you hurt her, I'll kill you.'_

After that he just started to think about a thousand ways to hurt me. In most of those fantasies, I ended up without any arms or legs.

So instead of trying to relax, I just focussed all of my emotions on Emmett. I started glaring at him, and he was glaring right back at me. I was so focussed on our childish anger, that I didn't hear the footsteps until a cough pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned towards the sound, knowing I'd be blushing if that was possible.

And then my breath stopped in my throat, and my mind was cleared of all thoughts except for one.

_She was gorgeous. _

**Bella POV**

I looked in the mirror and started to question my eyes, because the girl in the mirror just couldn't be me.

She was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans with holes and a black tank top. She had white, heeled sandals. Her make-up was simple, just a bit of mascara and green eye shadow.

I smiled, and the girl in the mirror smiled back at me. Then I turned around, facing the three miracle workers who had spent the past two hours preparing me for my date.

"Thank you." I said smiling, not sure what else there was to say.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You're not done yet, missy." After that she walked towards the bed and showed me a jewellery box.

"It's time for the final touch."

And so the three vampires started digging in the box. Sometimes one of them would pull something out, but every time someone else disagreed.

Finally they turned around towards me and I gasped.

The necklace was made of silver. It had two hearts that were intertwined. One of the hearts had diamonds on it. The earring matched with the necklace, only here there was only one heart per earring.

The bracelet was simple, but in a expensive way. It was, also, made of silver and had only a two charms on it, a heart and a lock.

And then came the ring. That one looked the cheapest, but I loved it. It was really simple, just a small ring with the words _faith, hope, love_ written on it.

After I put the jewelleries on, Alice gave me a gray jacket with a fake fur edge and Rosalie pushed a dark purse in my hands.

And then it was time.

I felt nervous as Rose and Alice pushed me down the stairs, towards the living room where Edward would be waiting. Esme followed us, smiling happily.

As we entered the living room, I didn't even have to look at Rosalie to know that she was rolling her eyes. Not that I could blame her, I was doing the same. Because Emmett and Edward apparently had decided to have a staring contest, while Edward was waiting for me. Alice coughed beside me, clearly annoyed that I wasn't the centre of the attention after all the time she had worked on me. Edward eyes came up and he froze.

I smiled shyly at him, not sure what to do. I was starting to get scared that he didn't like my outfit, and I pulled my jacket down, until Alice pulled my hand away from my clothes and coughed again. Edward eyes flew up until they met mine and then he smiled at me. I couldn't stop myself from returning it.

Then the vampire jumped up, took my hand and let me away towards his car. I smiled a quick smile towards my friends to say goodbye, but when I looked at Edward again, all my thought just vanished.

He was gorgeous, there was no other word to describe it, even though he was wearing a very simple outfit, just a pair of black jeans with a white shirt.

We ended up spending the entire ride towards where ever we were going (Edward still refused to tell me) in silence.

Once in a while I'd look at him, but as soon as he'd turn his head and our eyes would meet, we both turned away again, I with a nervous smile on my face.

In my head I was yelling at myself, trying to get myself to say something, anything, but I just didn't know what.

Finally Edward stopped the car and stepped out. I looked around, wondering where we were, and realised we were at a restaurant. I smiled, but was starting to worry. What if we would spent our entire night in silence, like in the car?

I shook myself awake from my thoughts, realising I should step out of the car. At that exact moment, Edward opened the door for me, as they did in those movies Rose and Alice had made me watch.

I couldn't help but think that it was a bit… _cliché._

But then again, Edward was raised in the begin of the 20e century, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. And cliché doesn't mean it can't be nice.

I smiled at Edward as he offered me his hand to help me exit the car. I grabbed my purse and laid my hand in his. He helped me out of the car, and as soon as I stood straight, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I looked him in the eyes, and we both ended up smiling once again.

I really should think of something intelligent to do, he was going to think I was an idiot if I continued like this.

Edward led me towards the entrance and we were greeted by the host, a good-looking, young guy that looked kind. He smiled at us, and I felt Edward pull me a little bit closer again.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" The host asked with a sweet smile. Immediately my previous thoughts about him being kind changed. I knew exactly how someone looked when he was flirting. That would explain why Edward became so… protecting.

I kind of liked it.

Then Edward answered, with a smile that looked a little bit threatening.

"Yes, I do, it's under the name of Edward Cullen."

The guy checked his book and then smiled at us again.

"That's right, follow me please, I will show you your table.

We followed him towards a table in the corner of the restaurant. Edward pulled out my chair for me, after which he took his own seat.

I never saw the host leave.

Within a few minutes, a waiter arrived. This time it was a young girl, a few years older then me. She smiled at us and we ordered our drinks.

And then we were alone again.

"Do you like it?" Edward's question was so abrupt that I didn't know how to answer at first. He looked away and my brains started to work again.

I smiled at him. "I love it."

And then the real date started. We laughed, talked, and I ate. I told him stories about the thousand things my friends and I had done that the teachers had never known about.

In return, he told me about the things he had done with Jasper and Emmett, like the time they had stolen Alice entire wardrobe.

But then he was also obliged to tell about Alice's revenge. She had told the entire school the day before the dance that Alice and Rosalie had broken up with Emmett and Jasper, and that the three guys were looking for dates for the dance. She had, together with Rosalie, hanged up posters with their names, photo's and numbers of their cell phone's.

In my vision, Rose and Alice had won.

After a few hours, we left the restaurant, and Edward guided me to his new surprise, that turned out to be a movie.

We spent the entire movie in each others arms, and I was sad when it the credits entered the screen. Then Edward led me back to my car.

Again, he opened my door for me, but before I had a change to step inside, he closed it again. I turned towards him, wondering what was wrong, and then his lips were on mine.

The car ride back home was perfect. We laughed, listened to Edward's music, and talked a bit more. And as soon as we reached the house, we kissed again.

Finally Edward stepped out of the car. This time I waited patiently until he had reached my door. Not that it took that long, thanks to his vampire speed.

He helped me out again, and gave me one more peck on the lips.

"There's no way I'm going to let Alice set you up with anyone but me for the next dance!" I whispered and then we both laughed.

We started walking towards the door, as Edward suddenly stopped and looked up. I followed his eyes towards Steve, who was standing in front of the window on the first floor. He didn't look to happy.

Before I could ask any questions, Edward put his arm around me again, pulled me closer, and continued walking towards the door.

And then he froze again.

I turned towards him, and saw fear appearing in his eyes.

Something was terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: A memorable Christmas

**A memorable Christmas**

**

* * *

**

Steve looked out of the corner of his eyes towards Bella, his best friend, who seemed a bit distracted. Not that Steve could blame her, this lesson was boring, even for him, and Bella was way smarter than he was. But he knew his friend, and he also knew that Bella was a star at acting. And looking bored during class was the perfect way to start a fight.

Carefully he moved his hand, laying it on her leg and pinching it softly. Bella looked up.

'Wake up!' Steve mouthed to her. Bella sent him quick smile and then returned her focus to the lesson. But she still had this sad look on her face, that made Steve wonder what was wrong.

He saw Bella's head move and followed her eyes towards the window. It was snowing outside, which wasn't unusual in December. He poked his friend again and she turned back to the teacher, just in time to hear him ask a question to Chase.

"Chase! Name three sensitive spots in the human body!" Chase quickly answered the question, but Bella nor Steve bothered to listen. This was the final lesson before the exam, meaning that everything they heard this lesson had been said before. Boring.

Steve lifted his eyebrow as he watched how Bella opened her notebook and started to write. He knew she had the notes, after all he had copied most of them from her.

"STEVE!" Steve's head quickly turned away from Bella, who was looking just as startled as he was, and looked at James.

"Yes, sir?" He asked. James simply pointed towards the human body drawn on the blackboard.

"Come here and start writing!" The teacher, kind as always, commanded. Steve suppressed his bored sigh as he walked to the front of the class. He looked at the drawing, and quickly started with writing down the names of the parts. Luckily, this was something he had actually remembered from the start, so it wasn't a problem.

As soon as he was finished, and James had checked it, he quickly returned to his seat, where he stayed for the rest of the class, eyes glued to James.

* * *

"I hate it." Steve stated as soon as Bella and he reached their room, after a long training session. In the snow. Both Bella as Steve had fallen down various times, so both were soaking from the melted snow on their clothes. Bella raised her eyebrows at him while undressing. Neither one was bothered by the others naked form.

"Hate what?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Everything! I hate the training, the lessons, the teachers…"

Bella didn't look at her friend as she nodded. "Yeah, I know. Do you know what date it is?" Now it was Steve's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"What? Vicky's birthday?" Bella's eyes widened as she heard her friend talking about their boss like that.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed to him. Steve rolled his eyes.

"What? It's not like she can hear us." Bella softly shook her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Remember Lisa's punishment last week? Claire told me that it was because she had said something about Victoria. While she was in their room!"

Steve grinned at his friend. "You are way to naive, you know that? People always tell those sort of stories. Doesn't mean it has to be true! But anyway, what date is it?"

The now fully dressed Bella dropped down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. "It's Christmas eve." She told him. Steve's mouth opened in a perfect O.

He knew Bella, and knew her love for holidays and for traditions. She had told him about her dreams, with a Christmas tree, presents and all their friends drinking hot cocoa, something they had once seen on TV as they were cleaning James' room.

But he also knew that those dreams would never come true.

So he simply sat down beside her, putting his arms around her and holding her close to him, as they did every time it was cold at night. Bella smiled softly at him, before she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Steve looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and slowly an idea formed in his head. He carefully pulled back from Bella, covering her with a few extra clothes to prevent her from getting cold. Then he sneaked to the closet, softly opening it, worried that Bella might wake up.

He grabbed his extra pair of shoes and pulled the laces out. He'd just say that they snapped or something. After that he pulled a button off of his button-up shirt. The shirt could live without that one.

And so he started working on Bella's dream, determined to give her at least one happy moment in her life.

As he was working on his present, he remembered the thousands memories with Bella and he smiled to himself.

* * *

_A ten year old Bella, crying in the corner of his room because she was punished by James. Steve kneeling down beside her and kissing her cheek. _

"_Don't cry." The small boy whispered. "Or I will cry too. And I don't want to cry." The girl giggled softly at her friend and wiped her tears away. _

"_I don't want you to cry either." She whispered softly in his ear. They hugged. _

_

* * *

_

_A twelve year old Steve, leaning over his notes, softly reading them to himself, as he had done for the past hour. And he still couldn't remember them. _

_Bella sat down beside him, pulling his notes away from him and starting to tell them to him. As Steve started to protest, she shook her head. _

"_Forget it. It's a fact that guys listen better to a woman's voice." And so she read him the entire lesson. Then she tested him, and he could give all the answers. _

_They went to bed, since it was already dark outside and they were tired. In the middle of the night, when Bella was sure that Steve was fast asleep, she stood up and grabbed her own notes. Then she started her own homework. _

_

* * *

_

_A fifteen year old Bella, falling down on the stones after she was knocked down by Steve again. _

"_It's not fair!" She muttered. "You always win!" Steve laughed softly as he pulled his friend up. _

"_Again!" He told her with a bright smile. "Let's see if you can defeat me this time. Or if you can at least last longer then two seconds this time!" _

_And so he kept on taunting her, until she finally had enough of him and knocked him to the ground with a swift blow to the face. _

_As Steve fell down, blinked for a second and then brought his hands up to his nose to stop the bleeding, he started to laugh. _

"_Finally!"_

_

* * *

_

_Seventeen year old Bella hugged her friend. _

"_Be careful!" She softly warned him, and he nodded. _

"_Don't worry. They wouldn't send me on a mission if they didn't think I was ready for it!" He smiled to her. And as always when he smiled, she couldn't hold back her own smile any longer. _

"_Come back in one piece!" She commanded him, before stooping to grab his bag. She handed it to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking back inside. Steve grinned softly as he stepped into his car and drove away, unaware that his best friend in the world was staring out of her window, looking after him and wishing that he would come back to her without injuries. _

_

* * *

_

Steve looked down at the present he had made and softly touched the button. Then he walked back to the closet and pulled out the button-up shirt. He wrapped it around the present and laid it at Bella's feet. Then he sat back down beside her, assuming his previous position. And after giving his friend a quick peck on the forehead, he closed his eyes as well. Just before he completely fell asleep, he wished that she would like his present.

The next morning, he felt Bella shaking his arm.

"Steve." She whispered softly. "Steve, wake up!" Steve groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He wasn't ready to wake up yet, not ready at all. But he knew better than to object.

"Steve…" Bella started slowly, eyes focused on the packed that laid at her feet. Steve grinned softly and stooped to pick it up. He handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas!" He told her smiling. Bella's eyes widened as she looked down on the thing. When she looked back to Steve, she had tears in her eyes. He started to feel worried. What if she didn't like her present?

"You made this for me?" Bella whispered softly. Steve nodded, unable to open his mouth. Bella gave him a quick hug before gently pulling the shirt away. Her eyes widened as she noticed the necklace, made of nothing more then a shoelace and a button.

"You like it?" Steve asked carefully. "I mean, it isn't much, but…" Bella interrupted his rant by giving him another quick hug.

"You're amazing Steve. I love it." She whispered in his ear. Steve grinned and lifted the necklace, motioning Bella to turn around. She did as ordered and held up her hair as he put the jewelry around her neck. Bella took the button in her hand and stared at it for a second. Then she turned back to Steve and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Steve could only grin.

* * *

Bella smiled, feeling the tears she couldn't have in her eyes as she looked at the huge Christmas tree in front of her. It was just like in her dreams, except for one thing.

Steve wasn't there to celebrate the day with them.

Bella held the small necklace in her hands. Even though it was simple, and Alice had threatened to throw it away many times, she still had it. And still loved it.

She shook up from her thoughts when Edward put his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Bella." He told her. Bella smiled at her husband, but was still unable to banish the sadness in her eyes away.

"I love you too." She said. Edward frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly. Bella held up her necklace, showing it to him.

"Last Christmas, I was sad because we couldn't celebrate it. When I was asleep, Steve made this for me." Edward frowned, his eyes full of pity. Though Bella knew that he hadn't really liked Steve, she also knew that he was unable to hate the man who had saved them all.

"You still miss him." Edward whispered softly, stating the obvious. Bella nodded softly.

"For nine years he was my best friend, the only one I knew I could trust no matter what. That's not something you easily forget." She told him. He nodded.

"I know." He whispered before giving her a soft peck on the lips.

Bella was thankful he didn't say something like 'he wanted you to be happy', because, as much as that was true, she hated it with all her heart. There simply is nothing you can say to make the pain disappear when someone close to you died. And Edward understood that, even though he couldn't fully grasp Bella's feelings for Steve.

Edward took her hand and leaded his wife to the couch. She sat down and Esme smiled at her, having heard their previous conversation and understanding her pain. Or at least a part of it.

Carlisle said a prayer, and everyone was silent even though there were only a few religious people amongst us. Bella didn't really pay attention to what was said, having her mind in other places.

After they all said their 'Amen', Carlisle stood up to hand out the presents. And then Bella suddenly realized that it wasn't time for that yet.

So she stood up, and everyone's eyes immediately flew to her. Carlisle pulled away from the tree again and sat back down beside Esme, taking her hands in his.

"Before we start to party, there is one thing I want to say." Bella said softly. Emmett started to whine, curious for his presents, but Rosalie slapped him upside the head. Bella took a deep, unnecessary breath and started her speech.

"A lot of people have forgotten what Christmas really is about, I think. With all the stories about Santa Claus and stuff, Christmas became a time to receive presents and to eat way too much. And I just want to make sure that we all remember that this isn't about that."

Everyone was completely silent as Bella continued speaking.

"Christmas is a time for family and friends, to be with the people you love. It's also the time of a new start, to forgive the mistakes someone has made. But most of all, I think it's a time to remember. So I want you to remember.

I want you to remember how it was in Victoria's school, because that was what made us like this. And we can't forget a part of ourselves. I want you to remember the pain, the tears and everything. I want you to remember what you love and hate. And I want you to remember how we can stand here, today, to celebrate this day.

Bella walked forward and stooped to pick up a present. She had bought a present for everyone in the room, and she wanted to give it to them personally. And she turned to Jane.

"I want you to remember Carlisle, who was willing to see the good in me, even after I tried to kill him." She another present in her hands.

"Remember Jane, smart, swift and friendly no matter what."

Another one, for Claire this time.

"Remember Claire, who was, in my eyes, practically born to be a cheerleader, because she always manages to cheer me up, no matter what."

And so Bella continued handing out her gifts. For Rose, beautiful and protective of her loved once, Emmet, the funny and crazy big brother, Alice, the shopping addicted little sister. And so on.

"Remember Edward, who managed to make me see the love in every person, no matter how evil they seem to be."

And then she took the last of her presents in her hands. Her voice was shaking as she spoke the most important words of that evening.

"And remember Steve, who I called selfish just before his death. Who saved us all, not caring whether we loved him or not. Remember Steve, the one we owe our lived to."

Bella laid the present on the table.

"For my best friend." She whispered softly.


End file.
